Dracos Liebe
by adyli
Summary: Draco ist ein Todesser und hat die Ehefrau seines Erzfeindes gefangen genommen... ONESHOT


**AN:** Hallo an alle meine lieben Leser,

ich stelle hier mal eine kurze FF von mir online, die ich schon länger mal geschrieben habe.

Ich bin nämlich ab Freitag im Urlaub und weiß nicht ob ich vorher noch ein Kapitel von Aphrodisiaka hinkriege und wollte so wenigstens etwas „neues" hochladen.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, auch wenn es kurz ist.

Liebe Grüße

_Eure Ariane_

**Inhalt:** Das hier ist eine one-shot-fic über Draco, der ein Todesser ist. Er hat sich verliebt, doch es ist aussichtslos, denn sie ist die Frau seines Erzfeindes. Um sie doch zu bekommen, musste er sie entführen…

**Noch ne Anmerkung:** Juwel ist der NAME der Frau und ja sie ist eine waschechte **Mary-Sue**. Ich mag sowas eigentlich nicht, aber dieses süße, schwülstige Plot-Bunny ging nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf raus, also lest es einfach nicht, wenn ihr Mary-Sues hasst (so wie ich meistens hehe)

Disclaimer: nix is mir, sondern JKR.

* * *

**Dracos Liebe**

Draco Malfoy saß aufrecht im Bett und sah auf das Mädchen herab, das neben ihm lag und mit ihm das Bett teilte.

Die verschiedensten Gefühle kämpften in ihm.

Stolz, Befriedigung, Glück, doch auch Trauer und sogar Mitleid und Abscheu gegen sich selbst.

Gestern hatte er sich dieses Mädchen genommen.

Sie war ein Auror und er hatte sie im Kampf gefangen genommen.

Doch sie war nicht irgendein Auror, NEIN, sie war die Frau von IHM.

Die Frau seines Erzfeindes, des Mannes, den er, auf den Knien rutschend, betteln sehen wollte.

"Juwel", flüsterte er leise.

Ihr Name, so schön wie ihr Körper. Goldene Strähnen flossen über seine Hand, als er andächtig ihr Haar berührte.

'Sie passt viel besser zur mir, als zu ihm', dachte er.

Er war stolz auf sich, dass er es geschafft hatte, sie in sein Bett zu bekommen und aus demselben Grund, war er auch befriedigt.

Glücklich war er, da sie ihm in dieser Nacht so viel gegeben hatte und traurig, da er wusste:

Es war nicht echt! Niemals hätte sie sich ihm freiwillig hingegeben.

Um sie dazu zu kriegen, hatte er sie mit Zaubertränken jeder Art voll gepumpt. Verwirrungstränke, Aphrodisiaka, Tränke um sie gefügig zu machen und so weiter.

Snapes Unterricht damals in Hogwarts hatte sich gelohnt, auch wenn er dort nur die Basis zu dem Wissen, das er heute besaß, erhalten hatte.

Er legte sich zurück und sah in ihr schlafendes Gesicht. Sie war so wunderschön.

Er war verwundert, dass er Mitleid mit ihr empfand, denn auch wenn sie ihn letzte Nacht gewollt hatte – im Grunde genommen hatte er sie gegen ihren Willen gehabt.

Plötzlich wurde ihm die Kehle eng und er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Kissen.

Widerwillig atmete er ihren Duft ein, der in den Kissen hing und die Abscheu gegen sich selbst wuchs.

Was hatte er getan?

Er hatte schon Menschen gefoltert und getötet.

Doch sie hatte so etwas eigentlich nicht verdient.

Er hatte sie nicht nur gewollt, da sie SEINE Frau war, sondern auch um ihrer selbst Willen.

Wenn er ihr früher begegnet war, hatte er gemerkt, wie intelligent, kraftvoll, mutig und zäh sie war. Er bewunderte sie.

'Ja, ja, gut', dachte er verzweifelt. 'Ich liebe sie!'

x

"Guten Morgen.", ihre samtene Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und sein Kopf ruckte schmerzhaft hoch.

Sie lächelte ihm zu, doch im selben Augenblick runzelte sie verwirrt die Stirn. Er sah wie sie leicht den Kopf schüttelte und er wusste was passierte.

Wie bei einem Kater erwachte sie gerade aus dem Rausch. Der Neben wurde lichter und bald würde sie alles wissen.

Was er ihr angetan hatte.

Was sie getan hatte.

Was sie freiwillig getan hatte – nun ja, zumindest fast freiwillig…

Er ertrug es nicht. Er wusste, sie hatte ihn schon vorher gehasst, aber nun würde sie ihn noch mehr hassen und es wäre ein persönlicher Grund, nicht nur weil er irgendein Todesser war.

Er zwang sich alle Gedanke und Gefühle auszuschließen und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

Sein Herz brach als er zusah wie sie in seinen Armen starb, nachdem er den Todesfluch auf sie gehetzt hatte.

Doch er bereute nichts. Niemals hätte er sie anders haben können und dass er sie gehabt hatte, bedeute ihm die Welt.

x

Schweigend hatte Draco sich angezogen und fertig gemacht; nun ging er aus der Tür des kleinen Hauses, in das er gestern Nacht eingebrochen war.

Er war bereit zum kämpfen.

Obwohl sein Herz immer noch blutete, setzte er ein grimmiges Lächeln auf, als er daran dachte, was er seinem Erzfeind heute zuraunen würde, wenn sie sich begegneten.

"Hey Potter, ich hatte heute Nacht sehr viel Spaß mit deiner Frau…"

**ENDE**


End file.
